Electronic devices may need to interact with the environment, with users, or with other electronic devices using input devices, output devices, or communication interface devices. An electronic device may include a housing structure that may protect the electronic device from the environment and may shield the electronic device from other electronic devices. The housing structure may be configured to hold the input devices, output devices, or communication interface devices of the electronic device. For example, the housing structure may include an instrument panel into which the input devices, output devices, or communication interface devices are mounted. However, the instrument panel may not be large enough to hold all the required devices, or mounting the input/output/communication devices at or near the panel may be difficult or impractical. Designing a housing structure that can accommodate all the required input devices, output devices, or communication interface devices may therefore be quite challenging.